Relena's Dates
by Akasha-the-Vampire
Summary: Relena goes on two seperate dates in two days!
1. Relena's and Dekim's Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own the purple penguins, the Evil Flea Infested Monkey Brains, and the Taco Bell people.  
  
  
  
Relena and Dekim's Date  
  
Dekim is seen at the circus, watching a purple penguin for the next show. Relena walks up to him and they begin to talk.  
  
Dekim: Hi Relena! What can I do for you? Relena: Well, Dekim, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I was wondering. Dekim: Will you go on a date with me Relena? Relena's eyes get as twice as big as their normal size.  
  
Relena: I would love to! Dekim: Great! I'll meet you at your house at 7:30. Relena: Sounds good. I'll see you there. Relena walks off, and she could hear Dekim screaming in the background. On the way to her house, she ran into Heero.  
  
Heero: What are you in such a hurry for? Relena: I have things to do. Heero: Like what? Relena: None of your business!! Heero grabs onto Relena's arm and looks at her  
  
Heero: What kind of things are you [BLEEP] doing?!  
  
Relena: I'm going out with Dekim tonight, and there's nothing you can do to stop me! Relena shoved him out of the way and walked on. Heero stormed off to Quatre's house. He banged on the door as loud as he could.  
  
Heero: Quatre! YOU BETTER LET ME IN! QUATRE! Quatre: Okay, okay Heero, calm down. Quatre opened the door and Heero let himself in.  
  
Heero: Guess what Relena is going to do? Quatre: Capture Wufei and put a bunch of Evil Flea Infested Monkey Brains on him!? Heero: WTF! No, she's going on a date with Dekim you dork. Quatre: That's not nice! What can I do about it? Heero: We're going to ruin it. Quatre: Are you sure you want to do that to Relena? It wouldn't be nice. Heero: Yes I do! Heero gets one of those evil laughs (like Dr. Evil in Austin Powers). 7:30 comes around, and Dekim walks to Relena's house with a bunch of roses. He rings the doorbell, and Relena comes out, wearing a long black dress. Dekim: You look great. I got these flowers for you. Relena: Thank you Dekim! Let me put these in a vase, then we will be on our way. Relena goes back into the house, puts them in a vase, then walks back outside.  
  
Dekim: Let's go! Dekim takes Relena by the arm, then they walk to the car.  
  
Relena: Where are we going? Dekim: First we will eat, then a movie. Relena: Great! Where shall we dine tonight?  
  
Dekim: I was going to let you pick. Relena: How about Taco Bell? Dekim: Sounds great. The car drove off to Taco Bell, and Heero and Quatre sped up to get there first. When they got there, they disguised themselves as workers. As soon as they sat down, Dekim and Relena walked in.  
  
Worker: Hello! R&D: Hello!! Worker: Would you like to try one of our new cheese extreme quesadilla? Relena: No, I would like a number 5 with a Pepsi, and add two hard tacos please. Worker: And for you sir? Dekim: I would like a number 3, make that soft, with a mountain dew, and add a chicken nacho cheese chalupa. Worker: Is that all for you today? Dekim: Yes. Worker: That will be $17.91. Dekim hands him the money, the worker gives him back the change, and they go sit down. The manager that works there spotted Heero and Quatre sitting down. He walks out into the lobby and stares at them.  
  
Manager: Get back there and make the food. I don't pay you to sit around and do nothing. Quatre and Heero get up and start to make the food.  
  
Heero: Quatre, I don't know what I am doing. Quatre: Just relax, I know what I am doing. They make the food and Heero hands it out. Dekim: We didn't get our drinks. Heero: Okay. Heero makes the drinks, but he sticks fire sauce in the mountain dew. Dekim: Thank you. Dekim goes back and sits next to Relena, and they begin to eat. After the first bite of his chalupa he takes a drink of his soda. He begins to make funny faces, then spits it out.  
  
Relena: What's the matter? Dekim: This tastes weird. Relena: Let me see. She takes a drink and Dekim was right. Dekim: I told you. Relena: Hold on a second. Relena walks up to the counter and slams the drink on the counter. Manager: Can I help you miss? Relena: I don't know which one of you played this trick on us, but I don't like it one bit! Manager: What is it? Relena: Someone put fire sauce in the mountain dew. Manager: I'm sorry let me fix that for you. He begins making the drink and then hands it back to her. Relena smiles at him and walks away. After she sits down, they begin to finish their meal. After they were done, they got back into the car and drove off to the movies.  
  
Dekim: What do you want to go see? Relena: I picked dinner, so I will let you pick. Dekim: How about. Space Cowboys. Relena: Great! Let's go. When they got to the movies, Dekim paid for the tickets, then they went and sat down. Heero and Quatre had to pay for tickets also, but they didn't go into the theater. Instead they went into the projection room, and threw the guy out.  
  
Quatre: What are we doing in here Heero? Heero: We are going to change the movie on them. Quatre: WTF! That isn't right. I don't know why I even bothered to come with you. Heero: Hey! You are going to help me whether you like it or not. Heero changed the movie, and then began to play it.  
  
Relena: Look it's starting! Dekim: Sweet! The movie that Heero put in was The Little Mermaid. Relena and Dekim covered their eyes.  
  
Relena: No not this, anything bit this! Dekim: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! It burns!!!!! Relena lets go. They get out of the theater, get their money back, and drove home.  
  
Dekim: I thought that this would be a great time. It was ruined though. Relena: I had a great time. Relena kissed Dekim on the cheek and walked inside. Dekim went back to the circus to watch the purple penguins.  
  
Trowa: How was your date with Relena? Dekim: I had the worst time. I never want to go no another date again!  
  
Back at Relena's place.  
  
Heero: How was your date? Relena: The worst. Heero: Want to go on a date with me sometime? Relena: Heero? Heero: Yes? Relena: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
The end 


	2. Relena's and Heero's Date

Disclamer: I don't own Gundam Wing, but I do own the evil flea infested monkey brains, and the evil purple penguins with Santa Clause. If you want to use them, just ask.  
  
  
  
Heero and Relena's Date  
  
This is the sequel to Dekim and Relena's Date, just to let you know.  
  
  
  
" What do you mean shut up Relena?" Heero asked shaking his head.  
  
" Well, I did just get back from a horrible date, and I don't know if I want to go on another one." She replied.  
  
" I will give it a day or two. Then I will come back and see what the answer is." Heero said.  
  
Heero walked off, leaving Relena standing by herself. She walked inside her house a few minutes later to see Zechs sitting in front of the television like he always was.  
  
" Zechs, why is it that every time I come home you are always sitting here in front of the television? Do you do this at mom and dad's?" Relena asked, slamming her things on the table.  
  
" Not always, there is a big game tonight. I just have to watch it." Zechs replied.  
  
Relena got so mad that she went and turned off the television. Then stood there with her arms crossed, and gave him the evilest look she could give.  
  
" What was that for Relena?" Zechs yelled, getting up in a flash.  
  
" I am not coming home to this mess anymore! Every night I come home and clean up after you, and quite frankly I am sick and tired of it! Now you are not leaving this living room until everything is spotless and back the way I had it yesterday!" Relena yelled, storming off into the next room.  
  
Zechs stood there for a moment, then he began to do what his sister had told him to do. A few hours later he finished, then walked out the door. Relena heard the door slam, then went to see who it was.  
  
" Zechs, I didn't mean to yell at you, please come back inside. I'm sorry, I just get so mad sometimes that I don't even know what I'm doing." Relena replied.  
  
" I will be back later. I do accept your apology Relena. It wasn't your entire fault. I will be back later." Zechs said leaving.  
  
Relena walked back inside then went straight to bed. The next morning, Relena woke up and walked into the living room. When she got there, she saw Zechs laying there sleeping. She decided not to wake him, but went to get dressed for the day. When she was finished, she walked out the door. When she got there Heero was waiting for her on the front porch.  
  
" Heero, are you stalking me or something?" Relena asked.  
  
" Actually, I'm not. I just came by to see how things were going, and if you thought about my question." Heero replied.  
  
" Yes Heero, I have been thinking about your question, and my answer is yes." Relena answered.  
  
" This is great. There's a parade downtown, and I wanted to see if I can take you there." Heero asked.  
  
" That will be fine. How about, I will meet you here at 10:00." Relena said walking away.  
  
" Okay 10:00 is great. I see you there!" Heero yelled after her.  
  
Relena didn't say anything else; she just gave a wave. Heero walked to the Space Colonies to talk to Trowa.  
  
" Hey Heero. What can I help you with?" Trowa asked.  
  
" You will never guess what I just did?"  
  
" You captured Wufei and let a bunch of evil purple penguins go, and they were controlled by Santa Clause?" Trowa asked.  
  
" Do you get these ideas from Quatre?"  
  
" No, I make them up myself. Let me guess, you asked out Relena again?"  
  
" How did you guess?" Heero asked.  
  
" I kind of figured. You just look so happy." Trowa replied.  
  
" I have to go. Thanks for the chat!" Heero yelled running off.  
  
10:00 came around, and Heero and Relena left for the parade. Right after they left Dekim came looking for Relena. When he rang the doorbell, Zechs answered the door.  
  
" Hi, I'm looking for Relena?" Dekim asked.  
  
" I'm sorry she isn't here. She just left with Heero. I think they went on a date." Zechs replied.  
  
" That sorry [BLEEP]. He's going to pay for that!" Dekim yelled running off.  
  
" Okay, that was strange." Zechs said, returning to his work.  
  
Dekim got into his car, and drove around until he found them.  
  
" Why are they going to a parade.. What's this? Are they holding hands? Oh, they are going to get it!" Dekim replied, as he got out of the car.  
  
When he got out of the car, he reached for his cell phone, and called Santa Clause.  
  
"Hello Santa Clause, I have a special mission for you. I would like for you to let loose the evil flea infested monkey brains, and whatever else you can find. Yes that's right, all of them. Thank you very much, bye." Dekim replied, hanging up. After Dekim hung up, he went and followed close to Heero and Relena. Santa Clause on the other hand was gathering all the evil purple penguins and whatever else he could find. After he gathered them, he called Dekim back.  
  
" Dekim, I gathered them up like you asked. I understand that. What!? You want me to let them loose in the middle of the parade! You know how much chaos that would bring? I don't think that would be such a good idea. What! Why must you yell at me? I have feelings to you know. Okay I'll do it. I want to get paid for this. Okay I will discuss this later. Bye." Santa Clause replied hanging up.  
  
" This is going to be the best thing I ever came up with!" Dekim said to himself.  
  
While Dekim waited for Santa he sat there and watched them sit there and laugh.  
  
" Do you like our date so far Relena?" Heero asked.  
  
" Yes, it was certainly better than Dekim's date. What time does the parade start?" Relena replied.  
  
" It should start in about 30 minutes. Do you want to get something to eat?" Heero asked, standing up.  
  
" Sure." Relena said, as they began walking.  
  
Dekim followed close behind them, because he had nothing better to do. Relena and Heero got in line in a food court and waited for their turn. When they got there, Heero ordered for both of them and waited until it was ready. When their chicken was done, they went to sit back down to eat. About 15 minutes later the parade started and Santa Clause arrived with all the purple penguins and the evil flea infested monkey brains, and the evil flea infested hummingbirds. (I also own the hummingbirds.)  
  
" It's about time you showed up! I have been following them around forever!" Dekim yelled.  
  
" Why in the world would you stalk them? Anyway, I have all the things you asked for. What should I do now? Santa asked.  
  
" Let's let them loose." Dekim replied, opening all of the cages.  
  
One by one, they came out and began to attack everyone at the parade. The hummingbirds began to hit people upside their heads, the purple penguins were trained to hit people with frying pans, and the monkey brains were trained to explode and come back together when they wanted to.  
  
" What's going on Heero?" Relena asked, in a scared voice.  
  
" I don't know, let's get out of here!" Heero replied.  
  
" It worked. VICTORY is mine!!!!!" Dekim screamed.  
  
" That was terrible. What an awful thing to do. I don't think that was meant to happen. I am going home, and I am never coming out of my house again!" Relena yelled, storming off without Heero.  
  
" Relena come back!" Heero yelled.  
  
" Bye Heero, I guess that this is good-bye forever. I hate going out with guys! I never want to hear the words let's go out again!" Relena yelled back.  
  
The end 


End file.
